talefandomcom-20200215-history
Jerky Julia
Jerky Julia is a major character in Jerky Julia's Amazing Adventure. She also reappears in other fanfictions. Appearance Jerky Julia has a dark brown hair-bun that shapes as a lotus flower. She has two eyes with dark green messed-up pupils, a small round nose and a crazy monstrous-mouth with her tongue-sticking out. She wears a lime ballet dress with a reddish-pink four pointed star and a light green belt with a pink flower. She has vine arms and her legs was a stem which points to the ground. It also has a dark blue terrified crow and a orange confused kitten. Personality Jerky Julia is a crazy, paranoid, hypnotic, annoying scarecrow like girl who is not really a scarecrow. She sometimes break their fourth wall by making jumpscares and often disturb someone who's annoyed or unresponsive. Abilities Unique Abilities * Fourth Wall Awareness: Jerky Julia is aware that one's Universe is a fictional/false one, allowing her to carry out acts that, within the Universe, would otherwise be impossible. Depending on her extent of Jerky Julia's power, one could potentially gain the powers of Reality Warping and/or Omniscience within the context of her own false Universe. * Vine Generation: Jerky Julia can generate vines and other extended plant based material, whether by drawing her from already existing vines, or by manifesting them anywhere they want. * Time Acceleration: Jerky Julia can accelerate/speed up time for herself or others up to practically light speed while still moving normally. * Picture Jumping: Jerky Julia can transport herself into any kind of picture, whether or not the content of the picture if fictional or real. She can either assume the roles of certain characters, an observer, or themselves while in the picture. * Animal Empathy: Jerky Julia can sense and/or understands her emotions of animals and vice versa. * Shapeshifting: Jerky Julia can shapeshift her form, transforming and reshaping themselves potentially down to her genetic and cellular structure. She can impersonate others or enhance her own body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or by making her body stronger. * Fear Manifestation: Jerky Julia can bring the fears of her own and the fears of others to life. The creatures created will gain the life of their own, or possibly attack someone specifically due to their fear of them. She could make fears as scary as monsters to something silly such as clowns. * Botanokinesis: Jerky Julia can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. Jerky Julia can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. * Scarecrow Physiology: Jerky Julia is or has the ability to take on the form of a scarecrow, which are connected to harvest, fear and (oddly enough) wisdom and knowledge, often also to inability to actually do anything. Much of her abilities relate to her near-weightless and non-living form, which gives her several abilities, but also the fatal weakness to fire. Trivia * Jerky Julia is similar to Cursed Pearl from Nerdman01 posts. * Jerky Julia sometimes move even though she doesn't have legs. * She doesn't have a weapon, unless she uses some equipments. * Around Jerky Dress, this is the only episode where Jerky Julia doesn't wear normal clothing throughout. ** Unless in Gumball's flashback, there's a baby version of Jerky Julia with normal clothes. * Around The End of Jerky Julia, two Jerky Julia's are seen during Gary Hedges "THE END IS NEEEEEAR!" scene. ** Sometimes, Jerky Julia doesn't appear in some images such as Tina Rex's menacing wallpaper. *** Along with some images, she doesn't appeared too. * Jerky Julia sometime appears to have no colour in Jerky Pressure. * Jerky Julia is mostly similar to Grassedge from Shining Star Heroes but it was later unused and replaced it with Spriggy and Liansha. * She reappears in other fanfictions. Appearances * Jerky Julia's Amazing Adventure Gallery/Designs For more images of Jerky Julia's designs, see ''Jerky Julia/Designs''. For more images to not feature Jerky Julia, see ''Images without Jerky Julia''.Category:Jerky Julia's Amazing Adventure Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanfictions Category:Annoying Characters Category:Jerky Julia's Amazing Adventure Characters Category:Jerkyverse Category:Peridot and Lapis Lazuli's Blooper Tablet